Four Shades Dean Hated, and the One He kinda Liked
by J. Maria
Summary: Five times Dawn tried to paint Dean's nails... companion piece to Walk Away
1. But You Look So Good in Pink!

Series: Four Shades of Nail Polish Dean Hated, and the One He Kinda Liked.  
Title: Maybelline's Sunset Prisms, or But You Look so Good in Pink!  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-13  
Disclaimer: Joss owns Dawn and Faith, Kripke owns Dean and Sam. The make-up companies own their polishes.  
Series Summary: As the title says, Dawn tries to paint Dean's nails five times...cough  
Part Summary: Warm pink with gold tones, the _opposite_ of her name.  
Words: 278  
A/N: I blame a very boring class spent waiting for the prof to show up for this one. That and that episode of Friends that I have unfortunately seen about a million times.  
A/N2: Set a few weeks after the first chapter of Walk Away.

_**Four Shades of Nail Polish Dean Hated,  
And the One He Kinda Liked.  
**Maybelline's Sunset Prisms _or _  
But You Look So Good in Pink!_

The first time she'd done it while he was sleeping in the back of the Impala, drooling all over himself and his smelly boots off. Faith and Sam were being disgustingly cute, flirting like crazy and annoying her almost as much as the cocky jerk sleeping next to her. Dawn dug a nail file out of her purse and turned up the volume on her mp3 player, ignoring Dean's poking.

She was listening to Rob Thomas complaining about being a crutch when Dean's arm jerked out and smacked her hard on the arm. Gritting her teeth, she dug into her purse and pulled out the almost full bottle of Sunset Prisms nail-polish and carefully unscrewed the cap. Careful not to spill a drop of the four dollar nail polish, she applied a quick coat to his right hand. The last nail hadn't quite dried when Sam slammed on the brakes, and Dean's hand smacked into his forehead.

He was just really waking up when Dawn slipped the bottle back into her purse and followed after Faith and Sam. Dean got groggily out of the backseat and rubbed at his eyes.

"What's goin' on?" Dead grumbled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He didn't notice Faith's dropped jaw or Dawn's smirk. Neither did Sam.

"Looks like someone fishtailed up here - what's on your forehead?" Sam tried to fight the laugh.

"What -" Dean caught sight of his hand. "Summers, there better not be a drop of this on my baby!"

Dean ran back to the Impala, his eyes scanning the backseat for the golden pinky-orange polish spots or splashes. Then he saw his reflection.

"Son of a Bitch!"


	2. The Stain on the Backseat of the Impala

Series: Four Shades of Nail Polish Dean Hated, and the One He Kinda Liked.  
Title: Revlon's Ultra Violet, or The Stain on the Backseat of the Impala  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-13  
Disclaimer: Joss owns Dawn and Faith, Kripke owns Dean and Sam. The make-up companies own their polishes.  
Series Summary: As the title says, Dawn tries to paint Dean's nails five times...cough  
Part Summary: Day-glow purple with pink-y undertones - and now marring Dean's Baby.  
Words: 407  
A/N: Ironically, it's the shade I'm wearing right now...after I went digging through three shoe boxes full of polish to find it.

_**Four Shades of Nail Polish Dean Hated,  
And the One He Kinda Liked.  
**Revlon's Ultra Violet _or _  
The Stain on the Backseat of the Impala_

The second time he'd passed out in the backseat after a grueling hunt, he'd put his feet on her lap, stretching out as best he could in the confined conditions. Dawn pushed his feet off of her three times before giving up the fight. She was trying to mellow down and resisted the urge to stab Dean with her nail file. When he dug his heel into her thigh there was no way in hell she was gonna left him get away with it. Hitting him wouldn't do much, and only encourage him to put his feet on her again. Faith and Sam had stopped the car for a few minutes to switch places so Sam could rest a little.

To be fair, she'd warned him. The last time he annoyed her, she'd gotten a full hand painted. The toes were getting it this time. She slipped her hand into her purse and rummaged around for a few seconds before she found the right one. She waited until Faith started the car again, before pulling his sock off.

"When a problem comes along, you must whip it," Dawn sang along quietly to the Devo song on her mp3 player as she pulled the brush across his toenails so the strokes were even and the cool liquid avoided his skin.

She was halfway through the second coat on his left foot when Dean kicked her hand. The brush popped out of her hand and hit the seat before falling on the floor, leaving a violet streak and small puddle on the floor.

"Shit," Dawn muttered, carefully reaching down to get it.

"Dean's gonna kill you, D," Faith chuckled from the front seat.

"Well, I guess you'll have to get another watcher then," Dawn retorted, her fingers plucking up the brush.

"Where the hell is my sock?" Dean growled.

"Twenty bucks and a month of no Buffy-calls if you stop the car now, Faith," Dawn hissed, twisting the cap back on.

"Two months."

"Fine!"

"Why the hell are you driving my baby?" Dean yelled as Faith hit the brakes, and Dawn pulled herself into the front seat.

Sam jerked awake as Dawn crawled over his lap and quickly out the passenger door. Faith only smirked at his confusion. Dean wasn't watching the great escape, because his entire face was turning red as he noticed the purple stain on his toes, foot and his baby's backseat.

"Sammy, move your ass now!"


	3. If You're Gonna Act All Emo

Series: Four Shades of Nail Polish Dean Hated, and the One He Kinda Liked.  
Title: Maybelline's Black Magic, or If You're Gonna Act Emo….  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-13  
Disclaimer: Joss owns Dawn and Faith, Kripke owns Dean and Sam. The make-up companies own their polishes.  
Series Summary: As the title says, Dawn tries to paint Dean's nails five times...cough  
Part Summary: Black, thick, heavy color … if you're gonna be like that, you might as well wear black.  
Words: 234  
A/N: Set after the episode 'Faith'. And in the second to last chapter of _These Rough Currents_ and I think it's the third or fourth chapter of _Walk Away_

_**Four Shades of Nail Polish Dean Hated,  
And the One He Kinda Liked.  
**Maybelline's Black Magic _or _  
If You're Gonna Act Emo…_

Dawn had been pissed when she finally got a hold of his right hand when they had finished with the faith healer. Why did the Winchester boys think they were indestructible? She ignored the nagging fact that the same thing had often been uttered about the Summers girls.

The whole Darla-look-alike had really gotten to her, and Dean's moping and Sam's freak out and Faith's unusual quiet were not helping. Not at all. So she needed a pick me up, and irking Dean - even if he was a newly recovered former heart patient - still gave her a few jollies.

She'd gotten his right hand completely painted when he woke up, his eyes open just a crack so he could catch her doing it. Dawn could feel his eyes on her and spoke first as she finished his thumb nail.

"You being sad that she can't _ever_ live a normal life while you can, well, kinda - it doesn't make her feel better," Dawn murmured.

"Layla?"

"Layla, Darla - whatever she's going by here - it doesn't fix anything. So will you stop moping, or do I have to paint the other hand black?" Dawn pursed her lips as she looked into his eyes. "Cause if you're gonna act all emo, you're gonna need Sammy's crash course pronto."

"Hey! I do not act emo!" Both Sam and Dean shouted at the same time.


	4. Not So Sweet Anymore, Hmm?

Series: Four Shades of Nail Polish Dean Hated, and the One He Kinda Liked.  
Title: Girl Mania Enail's Pookie, or Not So Sweet Anymore, Hmm?  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-13  
Disclaimer: Joss owns Dawn and Faith, Kripke owns Dean and Sam. The make-up companies own their polishes.  
Series Summary: As the title says, Dawn tries to paint Dean's nails five times...cough  
Part Summary: Silvery pink, which isn't cute when you're in the middle of a prank war..  
Words: 258  
A/N: Set before the last two chapters of Walk Away

_**Four Shades of Nail Polish Dean Hated,  
And the One He Kinda Liked.  
**Girl Mania Enail's Pookie _or _  
Not So Sweet Anymore, Hmm?_

Sam watched the two of them warily. One day soon, Dean was gonna realize he was in the middle of a prank war and all hell was gonna break loose. Right now, Dean was holding Dawn's purse full of the nail polish she'd been riddling his hands and feet with for weeks over a garbage can.

"There's no way this is gonna end nicely," Sam muttered, watching as Dawn dug her heel into Dean's foot.

"For who, Deanie or D?" Faith smirked, stealing one of Sam's fries. "At least they ain't pranking us, yo."

"True."

"What color she hit him with this time?" Faith asked, watching as the bag dipped even closer to the garbage can and Dawn dug her nails into Dean's forearm.

"I think she called it Pookie."

"Aw, hell no. Didn't she learn pink was a bad idea the first time?"

"She ran out of colors yesterday, and Vi just happened to send her an emergency care package. At least that's what she said," Sam sighed, watching as the fight escalated. "Prank wars with Dean never end happily."

"That's cuz Deanie's too afraid to take D on. That girl can be mad scary at times." Faith smirked, picking at Sam's fries again.

"Well, I think Poookie might have pushed him over the edge."

"Why? I only got one lousy nail!" Dawn huffed, her purse hugged protectively against her chest.

"D, it was his favorite finger," Faith laughed.

"How was I to know?" Dawn blinked innocently.

"Because he's flipped off more people than Spike ever did?"


	5. Well, It's Green and Gross

Series: Four Shades of Nail Polish Dean Hated, and the One He Kinda Liked.  
Title: Wet 'n' Wild's Ironic, or Well, It's Green and Gross...  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-13  
Disclaimer: Joss owns Dawn and Faith, Kripke owns Dean and Sam. The make-up companies own their polishes.  
Series Summary: As the title says, Dawn tries to paint Dean's nails five times...cough  
Part Summary: Works best on Zombie costume nails…  
Words: 333  
A/N: Set after the end of Walk Away. Also, still my very favorite nail polish after six years. I wore it to Junior prom cuz it matched my dress. g

_**Four Shades of Nail Polish Dean Hated,  
And the One He Kinda Liked.  
**Wet 'n' Wild's Ironic _or _  
Well, It's Green and Gross_

The Great Polish War of '06 was settled the night Buffy busted in on them in the motel room. Well, the morning after. Dawn was curled up in Dean's arms, exhausted from all the chick flick moments the night before when Dean found her polish purse. He knew she'd hidden it in his baby, thinking it was safe from his 'evil' hands there. Little did she know.

Oddly enough, there was only one bottle in the bottom of the purse, as if she were finally surrendering to his superiority. Sure, he'd never gotten a single drop on her nails and he'd been marked, what, four times now? But he was winning the prank war Sam and Faith thought he was oblivious to. He plucked the bottle out of the bag, turning it in the growing sunlight.

Gold and blue flecks caught in the sunlight as Dean rolled in between his fingers. In the darkness it looked like a dull limp green, ugly and gross. But in the growing light, it shone, different aspects of it popping out at him. Dean grinned as twisted the top off. He was halfway through her right hand when Dawn's eyes fluttered open, the smell of the polish waking her.

"Are you painting my nails?" Dawn murmured.

"Yup."

"Why?"

"Endin' the war, gotta have a victory. 'Sides, it's a cool color. Always thought green made my eyes ya know, pop," Dean smirked, dragging the brush gently over her pinkie.

"Pop?"

"Yep. Everything's better when it's green," Dean murmured, kissing her forehead gently.

"Really?" Dawn's voice quivered a little. Dean gave her a quick grin as he tightened the cap back on.

"That and this color looks a little like dead people, so it's green and gross, two of my favorite things."

Dean was out the door before his comment registered fully with her groggy mind. Dawn practically growled as she scrambled out of the Impala after him, wishing she'd let Buffy hit him with a shovel last night.


End file.
